The DPP
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Inspired by Pocket Princesses, this story centers around one shots about Disney, but mostly their ladies!...yeah, it's a crappy summary, I know. Read to find out more! [Elsanna Sisterly only! Not romance] [Friendship stuff and Fluff] Rating explained within.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to clarify to you all, writing one shots and short stories on Disney Princesses(and Queens) is totally not GIRLY! Its perfectly fine to write such things like this. It's fun and interesting read, so I do it. No criticizing! Anyways, enjoy this and stuff.**

**Any who, DPP(which means Disney Princess Palace) is story that focuses bonding little plot lines that involve the ladies of Disney. Stories include a new version of Hide and seek invented by Merida, Elsa's hair being bleached green by accident, and many other fun ideas. Despite this friendly setting, this story rated T not only to be safe, but because of certain language use by Merida, certain references and in rare cases a bit of violence. But all of that is as rare as seeing Bigfoot, so no worries for now. Hakuna Matata.**

**Reviews are needed as well as additional plot ideas for this story. I'd like your opinions please, so be sure to put in your two cents.**

**Anything else...**

**Uh...**

**Oh yeah.**

**Please don't ask for explanation on Rapunzel's still very long hair even if she and Eugene are married or on Ariel being able to change her lower half into a fish tail back and forth. All I can say about that is...'Disney Magic'.**

**Well, read and Enjoy this story. TTFN.**

* * *

It was noticeable whenever Rapunzel had come through an area in the castle. Every single time, she'd let her hair just drag behind her on the carpets,her extremely long blonde hair, so there was always a trail to her. So when Elsa stumbled out of her room that morning, she immediately saw that Rapunzel was headed for the kitchen. The woman's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"And just what are you up to this morning, cousin?" She said quietly to herself, and followed the golden hair.

Eventually, Elsa trekked far enough that she was able to peek into the kitchen. There, she spotted Rapunzel in her pink nightgown, rocking back and forth on her heels patiently. Belle was standing in front of her, talking with her about something while a carton of eggs sat in her hands. The snow queen walked out from her hiding spot with a puzzled look.

"Um...Good morning, Cousin...and Belle." Elsa began.

"Huh?" Rapunzel and Belle turned, and stared at Elsa with wide eyes for what seemed like minutes. Rapunzel hid her mouth in her hand, a snickering sound escaping nevertheless. Belle's cheeks went red and bulged from holding in her laughter.

"What?" Elsa frowned.

"I-It...snkrt...it looks like a tornado was trying to rip your hair out!" Belle giggled.

Elsa delivered a deadpan look when she realized they were talking about her bedhair. It must be extremely poofy and frizzy right about now...almost a platinum blonde afro. "So? Anna looks worse every morning. It looks like her hair is ALIVE."

"It's a good thing my hair doesn't do that." Rapunzel smiled. "Or this place would be flooded. And I'm talking big time flooding."

Belle shivered at the thought. "Yes...that is a good."

"Indeed." Elsa glanced at the egg carton. "Sooo, what were two going to do with eggs?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to learn how to make breakfast from Belle!" Rapunzel squealed excitedly. Elsa gave Belle a doubtful look.

"Yes, I can cook, your majesty." Belle answered before the question was asked.

"...Hmm. " Elsa crossed her arms.

"Im serious!" Belle added.

"Oh, very well. I won't doubt you. But I WILL go brush my hair before breakfast." Elsa declared, already walking towards the doorway...and running into a nice, big Bengal tiger. She shrieked and jumped back slightly as it stared at her.

"UGH! How many times have I told Jasmine not to let this thing-"

"gurgurgur..."

"...How many times have I told Jasmine not to let Rajah roam around without supervision?!"

"Twelve times." Rapunzel answered sweetly, finding herself rocking on her heels again.

"Exactly! Do you see Pocahontas bringing home bears or mountain lions?!...don't answer that Rapunzel." Elsa returned her attention to Rajah. "Now, If you would kindly move aside, please. I'd like to get my brush."

The tiger stared at the taller of the two menacingly, snarling lowly to itself. Elsa glared back, determined to get to her brush. Finally, Rajah moved and stalked to the side of her, not looking back. Elsa smiled, deeply satisfied with this movement, and started to walk into the hallway. That is, just before Rajah's tail cracked like a whip against her rear.

"YOW!" Elsa stopped walking and rubbed her sore bottom, while Rajah,Belle and Rapunzel snickered. "ERGH! What is the deal with that Tiger?!"

* * *

Anna was next to finally be up. Like any redhead princess, she woke up with frazzled hair, dried up drool on her cheek, and a terrible sleeping position. She gave a yawn that could rival a lion's and let her arms stretch as wide as possible, only double over in pain when she stretched too far. She eventually fell out of bed and sprinted to the Bathroom to...get rid of last night's drink, shall we say. Then the bathroom door opened minutes later and out stepped Princess Anna, her hair now in her two adorable pigtails once again.

"*sigh*...Look out, World!" She warned to no one in particular. "Here comes ANNA!"

She leaped out into the Hallway enthusiastically at the same time that Merida rounded the corner. The youngest Princess had her bow slung over her shoulder along with a huge boar, and in her free hand was a half eaten Apple.

"HI, MERIDA!" Anna greeted with a behemothic grin. "AND GOOD MORNING!"

Merida reacted a slightly smaller smaller smile. "Ah,there's Miss Bright herself! How was the Hibernation, Lass?"

"Ha Ha. It is to laugh." Anna rolled her eyes playfully at the shorter of the two. "Especially coming from you. How long ago did you shoot the pig?"

"It's not a piglet!" Merida corrected. "It's a Boar. And a good one at that."

"Lemme guess, Breakfast?"

"No, just a wee lunch later on in the day." The girl explained. "Of course, we could could still have a bit of ham for Breakfast."

"Oooh! Ooh! " Anna rushed behind her. "I'll help you carry it in!"

"Sure why not?"Merida shrugged half heartedly and took another bite of the Apple as they made their way down the halls to the Dining Room.


	2. Birthday part 1

Snow white quietly sat in her seat at the dinner table and sipped her strawberry milk in polite slurps. When she looked around, she could see her most adoring friends also gathered there for breakfast, and that each of them was in a deep conversation with someone other than her. Jasmine and Elsa were in a heard debate about the tiger and his actions. Anna and Rapunzel were discussing the theory of chemically blending chocolate and Vanilla, only for Tiana to chime and say that it was not possible. Pocahontas and Kida socialized about nature(a skill they learned when they were younger), and Merida would occasionally add with:

"BUT HOGS ARE A BUNCHA NUISANCES!"

Aurora was arguing with Cinderella about the latter's ridiculous amount of shoes. Snow White sighed, and desperately hoped for someone, ANYONE to wish her "happy birthday."

She eventually tried and changed the subject between everyone. "...so...um, Good morning everyone. I hope you all enjoy my birthday with me..."

Everyone froze at those words and stared at The innocent friend with wide eyes.

"...YEAH!" Anna said with the largest grin. "We, uh, we've totally planned out the day too!"

Merida stared at her. "But we don't have-

Rapunzel slapped her hand over Merida's mouth. "Shh! What Merida meant to say was that we don't have any patience! We can't wait to spend the day with you!" she tried with a nervous giggle. Luckily, Snow White didn't seem to notice the panicked expressions on the other's faces.

"Oh! Okay!" Snow white looked deeply pleased that they 'remembered' her birthday party. She had such greeeeeat friends. Anyways, the young woman stood up and wiped her mouth. "Well, I'll be right back. I need to use the little lady's restroom."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Merida glared at Aurora. "Don't put your filthy hands over my mouth again!"

"Would you rather I freeze it?" Elsa deadpanned.

"...No." The youngest of them replied. "I just want to know how the heck we forgot her birthday!"

They glared at Belle, who put her hands up in surrender. "Don't look at me! I may be smart, but it's physically impossible to remember everything."

Anna rolled her eyes, muttering "Yeah, right..." under her breath.

"Focus girls, we need to plan a party, and fast!" said Cinderella. Not long after she said that, Snow White walked in.

"Hello again." Snow white politely smiled. "I can't wait to get started!"

"...Yeeeeeeeah." Kida gave a cheesy grin, and came over to snow white. "In fact, Pocahontas and I are gonna begin your day with a nice walk through the forest...Right?"

"Oh yes! Definitely!" She nodded.

"Oh, should they come too?"

"NO!" Snow white recoiled at the sudden shout. "I mean...No. They need toooo...Wash up! Yes! They need to take baths!"

Merida raised an eyebrow, then raised an arm to sniff her armpit, before gagging.

The girls thought this was a perfect time to start with the party, while Merida took a bath. "Okay, Anna and Elsa, you handle decorations. Cinderella and Giselle, you can clean up around here. Tiana, you bake the cake, and Jasmine and Mulan can blow up balloons. Any questions?" Rapunzel raised her hand. "Great! Move out!" said Aurora. They all started doing their part, while meanwhile, Snow White was picking wildflowers with Pocahantas while Kida was watching for a sign from the princesses.

Rapunzel just sort of sat there, little bored as everyone else was doing something except for her. She watched as Jasmine inhaled a huge breath and blew into a balloon, while Elsa created multiple icy decorations around them. "How come Aurora didn't give ME a task?"

Rapunzel sighed, and decided to go around asking if she could help with anything. She went over to Mulan and Jasmine. "Do you need any assistance? I can help!"

Without warning, she picked up a balloon, blew it up, and in her excitement-BANG! The others turned to the loud sound, to find Rapunzel with a popped balloon in her hand. Mulan stomped over, snatched the balloon out of the blonde's hands, and with clenched teeth, asked her to go help Tiana. A saddened Rapunzel went to the kitchen, where the princess-in-question was stirring the batter.

"I'm good, thanks!" said Tiana. Feeling even more upset, Rapunzel didn't even try to help the sisters.

Anna looked down at Rapunzel from her place on the ladder, and then at Elsa. "Maybe we should let her help us decorate."

"Are you insane?"

"Elsa, she's our cousin!" Anna glared. "She's not gonna do damage if she sprinkles a few things on the wall."

"...You're right." Elsa looked ashamed. "Rapunzel, sweety?"

Rapunzel kicked at the floor. "What do YOU want?"

Elsa hesitated, but a glance at Anna clearly said "We're letting her help!"

The queen turned back. "Do you want to assist us?"

Rapunzel instantly perked up. "Oh boy, do I! What can I do?" She asked, running over to the ladder.

"Um..." Anna looked around. "How about you hang this snowflake behind us?"

Rapunzel, giddy at finally being useful, darted up ladder, which started to wobble...

"NO NO NO NO! "Elsa shrieked, just before Rapunzel was sent tumbling into Anna, and then into Elsa, and then into Mulan, and then into Jasmine, and then into Tiana and finally into Aurora.

BANG! CRASH! Rapunzel looked sheepishly around at the huge mess she made, trying to think of something to say. Turns out she didn't need to, since Aurora beat her to it. "What have you done?! It was going to be a perfect day for Snow White, and you ruined it! YOU RUINED IT ALL!You always ruin everything!"

"...but...i just...i..."Feeling the coldness of the words, Rapunzel burst into tears and ran to her room while Anna glared at Aurora and ran after the hurt princess.

"Ugh...That Rapunzel...okay girls, let's..." Aurora suddenly noticed their staring, especially the ice cold one from Elsa. "...WHAT?!"

"Aurora, she's a pain in the Bahookey, but ya didn't have to do that!" Merida exclaimed.

"She just wanted to help! Whatever she did isn't her fault!" Tiana added sourly.

"But didn't you see what she did so far? We can't afford to lose anymore time with HER helping!"

"...Then I say you're not fit to be her friend," said Jasmine, walking away to comfort Rapunzel with the others following close behind Without a word.

Aurora was all alone.

"...Girls?" The woman murmured In almost a whimper. "...I...I'm sorry...D-Don't leave...*sigh* .."


	3. Birthday part 2

Aurora was at the door of Rapunzel's room, and listening in sadly on their conversation. She felt deeply sorry for what she said to the young girl, but didn't want intrude upon them just yet. So as I stated before, she merely listened in on them.

The eavesdropping princess could vaguely hear Rapunzel sniffling and hiccuping, while springs were creaking from someone sitting on the bed. "It'll be fine. I'm sure the lass didn't mean it," tried Merida, only to have Rapunzel reply back with "Yes she did...and she's right."

Next was Anna. "Remember when Elsa shut me out? I thought we would never make up. But look at this, we're sisters again, and now she doesn't have anything to hide."

"That's not what situation I'm in..." At this point, Aurora couldn't contain herself any longer and walked inside.

"I'm sorry!" Rapunzel was deeply surprised when Aurora hugged her tightly. "I'm really, really sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I swear!"

Rapunzel hesitated. "Do you really mean it?" she asked. Her eyes were still red from crying. Aurora pulled back, held her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Of course I do! You may be too much to handle sometimes, but that's who you are. I suppose the most important thing to remember is that we're friends forever, and that's all that matters. Please forgive me..."

Rapunzel pretended to think about it. "What do you think, girls? Should I forgive her?"

They all nodded vigorously, and the long blonde turned back to Aurora. "Of course I do! You said it yourself: We're friends forever!" With that, they pulled into another hug, while Jasmine looked at the clock.

"Weeell, at least Snow white isn't coming yet-" Jasmine halted as her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and held it up. "Hello?...O-Of course we're ready!...SHE'S COMING BACK? STALL HER!"

"...I don't care if you're out of ideas!...You want the truth? Fine! We're not ready!...It'll be fine...Yes, we'll be ready by the time you get back. Okay? Bye!" After she hung up, Jasmine turned to the others with panicked eyes. "Come on! We have to hurry!" With that, the girls pelted out and started working, with Aurora giving orders like crazy.

* * *

Snow white was at The door when Kida stopped her from reaching the handle. "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I...thought I saw a bug?"

Snow White looked around and at the handle. "I don't see anything. I think you were mistaken." With that she turned the handle...the door opened...Kida covered her eyes...and...

"SURPRISE!" shouted everyone. Kida and Pochahantas breathed sighs of relief, while the girls welcomed Snow White back.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Snow white gasped happily, and got to hugging every single one of her friends. "Everything looks so amazing! You girls did all of this for me?!"

"Does Mum give my ears a heart attack?" Merida asked.

Everyone stared blankly at the Scot.

"I'm, uh, not sure how to answer that, but of course we did! You're our friend, Snow White, and we wanted to make sure you have the perfect day!" cheered Anna. "Thank you, girls! You've truly made this a day to remember! Though I still don't understand why you were so wide eyed when I announced it was my birthday..."

"Oh, no reason!" Elsa quickly stated. Rapunzel frowned at this.

"Actually...we have a confession..." Rapunzel murmured quietly. "...you see...we...we didn't really know your birthday was today."

"Huh?"

"...we just sort of...hurried to make this party..." Elsa also added. Snow White stared at them for a long time, and then managed to hug each and every one of them. The princesses were of course deeply confused by this. "Uh, aren't you mad?"

"Nope!" Snow White grinned. "You all showed how much you loved me by hurrying to make sure I had a party!"

"Of course we did, Girlfriend!" Tiara beamed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!"

"That's great..." Snow White nodded. "Now whaddaya say we all go have a party?"


	4. Jungle Boogies 1

**Okay, so this took long to make i know. It just takes a bit to think of a good plot. But i finally have it! And it includes the creepiest character from the Jungle book! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jasmine straightened out her arms and clapped them together in front of her, all while making growling sounds, clad in her jammies, Merits raises her hand in the air with a grin. "It's a whoppin great gator!"

Jasmine nods, and Merida is up next. She reads the card and giggles into her hand before straightening herself quickly. She grips her hair in two handfuls, which gives the impression of big red ears. Then she hops around in a crouched position, wiggling her nose a bit. Ariel giggles at the display and raises her hand. "You're a rabbit!"

"And you're a mermaid!" Rapunzel says with a laugh.

"And it looks like Elsa and Anna are back!" Aurora squeals excitedly, pointing out of the window. Just barely, they can make out the shape of the royal sisters making their way to the castle. The princesses rush down stairs as fast as they can, and reach the front door. Each one of them wishes to greet the sisters from their royal meetings over seas and...

The moment they open the door, a collected gasp rings out.

Elsa and Anna are indeed standing there, and they both look just as happy as the girls are...yet they appear to be carrying a third member. One that just so happened to be a very long and thick snake that had its coils dropped across the sisters shoulders and even around their hips a few times. The head bore a rather friendly smile despite the frightening outlook.

"Hi girls!" Elsa announced proudly. "It is great to be back!"

"AAAAAAAAUGH!" Jasmine screams and promptly kept on top of Pocahontas, who tried to get her off immediately. Rapunzel begins to tug on the tail of the snake, along with a reluctant Cinderella.

"Don't worry! We'll get it off!"

"I believe thissssss is a misssundersssstanding my dear..."

Rapunzel stops completely, her wide eyes staring at the Snake's worried expression. "I-I-I-I-I-I-It spoke...it sp-spoke!"

Anna quickly got her attention before she could pass out. "You're friends with an ice queen and your hair heals things! How is this surprising?"

"HOW ARE YOU NOT SCARED RIGHT NOW?!" Merida gripped her hair in exasperation. "JUST AT LOOKA THE SIZE OF THAT NODY! IT COULD CRUSH YOU IN SECONDS!"

"Okay..." Elsa sighed. "I'd better explain..."

* * *

TWO DAYS EARLIER:

SICK!

Oh...soooo very sick...

Elsa promised that as long as her platinum blonde hair was in a braid, she would never ever EVER ride another ship again in her life. If a foreign council wanted to meet with her and her sister, they were gonna have to sail over themselves...that would save the queen a lot of trouble. Heck, she was skinny, but she had thrown up more than her weight in her mouth on her icy sleeve, Elsa became aware of the place where Elsa had held the boat was frozen over thanks to her sick emotions, that Anna wqs skipping merrily over toher as if everything was just peachy keen in the world and like the ship wasn't trying to force out every scrap of lunch she'd eaten. Speaking of which...

"BLARSHC..." Elsa groaned loudly afterwards, and felt Anna's warm hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Elsa! I'm sorry you were born seasick!" The queen her sibling state. "But try not to look so glum when you're vomiting bile!"

"What...oooh...what am I supposed to do?" Elsa glared at Anna from the corner of her eye." Should I smile and throw up like some...some...disgusting person?"

"Noooo. That would make you crazy, silly!" Anna patted Elsa's head twice. "Just smile when you aren't sick! Surely there's something that makes you happy!"

"The only thing that makes happy right now is thinking about the dry land I'll walk on soon...oh boy, its COMING BACK UP!" The poor woman leaned over the side again and reappeared with a deeper frown. Anna pouted at Elsa and the queen a hug, much to her satisfaction.

"...thanks Anna. Can't say that I don't feel better now..." Elsa weakly grinned.

Anna nodded, her pigtails wiggling slightly as she did so. "Warm hugs are the best cure! That and randomly made up songs! "

"...Songs?"

"Yep!" Anna grinned from ear to ear. "There was an old woman who swallowed a spider, That wriggled and jiggled and tickled inside her! She swallowed the spider to catch the fly(which she swallowed earlier by accident.)I don't know why she swallowed the flyyyyy!Perhaps she'll diiiiie!"

Elsa's hand swished to cover her mouth, and the queens usually beautiful cheeks bulged and turned green. "A-Anna..."

"There was an old woman who swallowed a bird!" Anna continued without pause. " How absurd! to swallow a bird, She swallowed the bird to catch the spider,That wriggled and jiggled and tickled inside her,She swallowed the spider to catch the fly, I don't know why she swallowed the fly, Perhaps she'll diiiiiie!"

When Elsa threw up for the sixth time in a row, Anna placed her fists on her hips and glared at Elsa. "Oh come on! You LOVE chicken, right?"

* * *

It took twenty minutes of pleading and begging before Anna finally took Elsa inside. The sun was setting anyways, and the sisters both hated to think about the water at night. Perhaps it was worry that there were sharks that could leap from the water at you. Perhaps it brought back the memories of their parents deaths at sea. Either way, I as the author prefer both,so there!

Anyways, The sisters quietly took seats on the foot of their bed. Elsa was happy that the rocking here was not so noticeable like the way the ship rocked outside, and exhaled a sigh of relief. Anna exhaled a sigh as well, yet her lips were drawn into a lovestruck grin at the wall. Elsa looked from her eyes to where she was staring and smirked. "Oh I'm sorry Anna! Should I leave you and the wall alone?"

"Oh quit it, Sis!" Anna blushed and playfully pushed her. "I was just thinking about Kristoff!"

"You don't say?"

"Yep...I really miss that huggable ball of manliness and blonde hair!" Anna grabbed her pillow and hugged it. "I just wanna smooch all over!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow._" All _over?"

Anna wiggled her eyebrows. " _All over."_

Elsa scrunched up her nose, but said nothing about the statement. She'd yet to find someone to where SHE would want to kiss him all over. "...and you don't miss Olaf?"

"What? Of course I miss Olaf!" Anna exclaimed dramatically. "Though I think he misses more than I do. He was actually crying when we left, remember?"

"Yeah...I hope the little Guy's okay..." Elsa suddenly felt guilty about leaving the snowman behind. "If we ever do this again, which isn't likely, I'm bringing him with us."

"Yep..." Anna trailed off, her eyes glued to the glass window in their cabin. She could see half of the darkening horizon and half of the blue, watery surface that seemed to hold up the sky on an endless path. The princess felt her heart fill with a slight sadness as she thought about the ocean. "Elsa...since we've gotten on here, have you...thought about them?"

Elsa pouted a bit. "...Yes, I've uh...I've thought about them. Its kinda scary being...in the ocean in general, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Anna shook her head slightly moved towards the closet. A moment later, she had pulled out her nightgown. "But I don't wanna think too much about it, if you don't mind. I just wanna take a nap."

Elsa respected this wish with a nod, and got up. "I'll join you in a moment. I'd like to use the little ladies room. If I throw up in the sea anymore, we'll be stuck in this water!"

Anna laughed, before climbing into her pajamas.

* * *

Then princess awoke to the feeling of water splashing onto her face. She sputtered and gasped, her eyes blinking furiously as she stared at where the water had come from. Anna gasped when she saw that the door was wide open and sea water was getting in at a slow rate. Lightning sliced the walls of rain crashing i to the ship and ocean, and The princess reluctantly got out of bed, her eyes fearfully scanning over the water. The boat was not rocking anymore, it was just leaning...and leaning and leaning.

"ANNA!"

Elsa finally reached the door way, ice creeping from her hands and feet thanks to her emotion. Anna rushed forward at her when the ship creaked and groaned. "Elsa what's happening?!"

"WE CANT STAY HERE! WE HAVE TO GO!" Elsa shrieked frantically, guiding Elsa outside. Anna felt her stomach twist when she saw that the ship was almost halfway to toppling backwards and...was that a giant tentacle?! The girl swallowed and raced her sisternup the stairs to where the steering wheel was. More giant tentacles were gripping at the ship and pulling tightly on it. Elsa wasn't sure hat they should do next, especially since standing there wasn't an option and jumping didn't sound good either.

"W-What are we gonna do?" Anna asked quietly, and Elsa silently stared at her. Before an answer could be thought of, the ship began to topple backwards. Elsa acted on complete instinct, casting an icy slide in the opposite direction and shoving Anna onto it. They both screamed loudly as they raced dwn and eventually crashed into the water with loud splashes.

Anna frantically scrambled, her heart hammering in her chest from not being able to see anything. She did manage to grasp a barrel and clutch it strongly. Thankfully, Elsa had located her as well and latched onto the same barrel so that she wouldnt drift away. They couldn't keep themselves there, for the splashes of the breaking ship and thrashing tentacles caused them to be sent out far away from the clamor. They surfed over large waves in fright, each one in complete shock and worry over what just happened.

Anna looked around, seeing absolutely nothing In her field of view. Rains still battered against the water at painfully hit her head and soaked arms...there was no true of knowing where they were. "...w-we're gonna die..."

Elsa looked at her closely. "... what?"

"W-we're gonna die out here!" Anna whimpered louder.

"No no no no no no no no no no no! Don't think that Anna! We're not-"

"Just like...Just like momma and Poppa..."

"Anna..." Elsa whimpered now. "Please don't cry...we're gonna get out of here...I swear..."

Anna sniffled reluctantly, and the two of them continued to clutch the barrel.

* * *

"Ugh..."

The sisters were both awakened by the feeling of something hard and grainy supporting their bodies. Anna was the first to open her eyes however, and look at where she was. It seemed odd to the princess that she was surrounded by a good lot of yellow, which her aching mind soon made out to be sand. Then she noticed the forty miles worth of green behind it, trees towering above her like the castle. The princess blinked and returned her attention to Elsa, who was mumbling something to herself. Anna tapped her forehead with a slight pout.

"E-Elsa? Are you dead?"

"No...My head just hurts. Gimme a second."

"WE'RE ALIVE!" Anna shrieked happily. "YEAH!"

Elsa groggily forced herself into a sitting position on the beach. "...we're on an Island?"

"Yeah...that sea thing didn't kill us after all..." Anna frowned and looked back at the ocean. "I don't think any of the crew made it though..."

Elsa sighed. She had personally hired those men to work their ship and properly get them to the council meeting...she had practically guided them to their doom. "...this is my fault."

"Elsa, you didn't know..." Anna slowly helped her older sister to her feet. "...it will be hard to explain that to their families but..."

Elsa didn't need to her to finish. The Queen looked up at the blazing sun above her and calculated in her mind. "...I think we're a little ways south from our destination."

"...How can you tell that?"

"I read about it in a book. " Elsa explained shortly, and looked towards the huge Congo. "*sigh*..."

Anna joined in gazing at the island's center. Or inner circle.

"This is insane. We're stranded on an island with a JUNGLE."

"Yep...that is insane." Anna rubbed the back of her head, and then saw the shattered barrel. She picked up a few pieces of it and began to walk towards the vast greenness. "Well, okay. Let's go in."

"Anna!" Elsa called after and stared worriedly at the trees and the darkened spaces she couldn't see into. "We can't go in there!"

"Why not?!"

"There might be wild animals in there!" Elsa said exasperatedly.

"And you might be able to scare them off with your powers!" Anna pointed out, barely halting her advances. "Besides, we'll be stuck out here on this beach if we don't!...Don't tell me you're afraid of a few harmless critters, Sis!"

The Queen bit her bottom lip slightly, before working up enough courage to follow her. "No...just snakes, little sister...juuuust snakes."

"Oh please!" Anna disregarded her fear. "What are the chances of a snake being on this island?"

* * *

"*GROOOOOOWLLL*..."

The owner of the extremely empty tummy friend sourly and closed his eyes tightly.

Life was never so tough for the burmese python that had its slippery, scaly form wrapped around various branches. Kaa would just find a nice mammalian creature, squeeze the crap out of it(or soothe it into slumber) and swallow it whole. Then it would have been fed for a week or two. Now this poor creature was without food. He wasn't certain if its prey had traveled elsewhere or had simply become extinct, the animal just knew that food was scarce now. The hypnotic python had even climbed a tree in desperate hopes of discovering a small rat or Capybara wandering the jungle floors. Nope...not one thing. Just these horrifically small birds and taunting fruits growing in the trees. He sighed and positioned one of his massive coils to hold up his chin like a person might do with their arm and hand, then produced a long hissing sigh.

Hold up.

His tounge had grasped the scent of something during his sigh. It was very close and...mammalian, to an extent. The Burmese python peeked down through the leaves of the tree and was quick to spot to bipedal creatures walking below him, dressed in the most unusual colors. At first, the animal was surprised to see such strange things and pondered over them with a thoughtful look. The one with silver fur on its head was the most interesting one of the two...

A sly grin molded what would have been called Kaa's lips.

"Ssssssay now...it sssseems I've been graccced by a ssssuculent looking human..."

If they could hear better, the sisters would have a creepy giggle.


End file.
